rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Suigintou
Suigintou (水銀燈 Suigintō, Mercury Lampe / Mercury Lamp) is the first of the Rozen Maiden. Appearance : Suigintou is portrayed with silver-white hair and pink eyes (red in Zurückspulen and manga), the latter of which are purposefully shown to have narrow, slit pupils, probably in an attempt to be creepy. She wears a dark blue headband with black lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with a black bow; the headband also sports a rosette on top (this rosette's color tends to change often; usually it is shown as dark wine red, although it can have dark or light purple hues, or even peach pink.) A dark blue neck ribbon is tied around her neck, and her dress is white and dark blue. It has a matching rosette brooch just like the one on the headband. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming. The sleeves of the dress are puffy on each of the shoulders, while on the arms they fit the first half - the lower arms feature three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white with ruffles trimming, layered with dark blue diamond-shaped pieces. The two front layers feature white inverted crosses. Between these two layers is a criss-crossed ribbon. She also wears a pair of dark blue boots with matching rosettes like those on the headband. : Suigintou is an incomplete doll in both manga and anime version: In the anime, she doesn't have a torso, but in the manga, her back is flawed and cracked by her black wings, which is her weapon. Suigintou is the only Rozen Maiden doll who has wings. : In the ''Rozen Maiden: Zurückspulen, '' Suigintou's appearance changes a little, as her eyes became red and the color of her clothes changes from dark violet to black. Personality : Suigintou's characteristics thorough the series appear to be sadistic, spiteful, and arrogant, while desire to win the Alice Game is the strongest of all the dolls, and is primarily driven by her wish to gain the attention of their "Father", the fantastic dollmaker Rozen. Sadistic, spiteful, and arrogant, Suigintou has no inhibitions when it comes to the Alice Game. She will use any method available to her, regardless of how brutal it may be, to reach victory. Although she avoids socializing with her sister dolls, she has a particularly bitter hatred for Shinku. However, upon meeting Megu, her medium, Suigintou's attitude and motivations begin to shift; she begins to feel a strong affection for someone other than Rozen, and a will to fight for something other than the honor of becoming "Alice", the perfect girl. Suigintou's desire to protect Megu begins to even overpower her wish to meet "Father," and she hopes to use the collected Rosa Mysticae, not to become Alice, but to heal Megu's heart ailment instead. However, Suigintou fails in this endeavor, in the end discovering to her horror that she has used up Megu's energy. She also hates being called "junk." : Initially, Suigintou's will to exist was so strong that she was able to move without actually possessing a Rosa Mystica. Suigintou did not consciously make a contract with Megu, rather, Megu came upon Suigintou as she was reawakening. Prior to this, Suigintou's strong sense of independence, as well as disdain towards humanity, had her avoiding the perceived weakness of having a medium. She is also the only Rozen Maiden to have been defeated and revived three times. : Suigintou has a number of unique traits and flaws amongst the Rozen Maidens. In the anime, she is missing her torso. Shinku explains that before Suigintou was completed, part of her design was erased, but gives no further explanation as to why or how. In Ouvertüre, it is shown that Rozen abandoned her half-completed form in two parts on his worktable. She was never assembled - although her clothing was completed - and as such, was not initially given the life force known as a Rosa Mystica. It was her love for Rozen that brought her to life, and she crawled off of the table to seek him out, having only her top half to use. How she managed to get into her own clothing is a mystery. Rozen does later provide her with a Rosa Mystica, only after she is sliced in half by Souseiseki and presumably fated to fade out of existence. Curiously, after Suigintou is destroyed in battle by Shinku at the end of the anime's first season, she is restored midway through Träumend. The identity of the person responsible for her restoration is never revealed, however it is strongly implied to be Rozen. In the Träumend finale, she tells Shinku that "Father" had told her that even with her flawed body, she is also entitled to a part in the Alice Game. Later, Rozen is seen lovingly fixing Suigintou's neck ribbon as she sleeps, and even grips her gently around the waist afterwards, implying that he has mended her incomplete body. Trivia *Her artificial spirit, "Meimei," is named after the Japanese word "Mei", meaning darkness. *She is the only Rozen Maiden with wings, which can be a reference to Alice's figure in the anime. *She is the only Rozen Maiden to have been resurrected outside of the Alice Game, and was actually resurrected by Rozen three times. This could be hint that she is one of the two Rozen Maidens who are selected to become Alice, the other being Shinku. Quotes * "Know that when we meet again, I will turn you into junk! I'll rip you into so many pieces, you'll never be able to return!" - Suigintou to Shinku, Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre - Episode 02 * "Surprised to see me, Shinku? Come now, did you actually think you could defeat me so easily? You really are such a dummy." * "Why...? Why did you...? When I love you so much... How could you leave me like that?" - About Rozen, Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre - Episode 01 * "You really want to die, don't you? I use a little power and this is what happens..." - Suigintou to Megu * "Of course he did! I am the most worthy of becoming Alice! That's the reason Father revived me, isn't it obvious?" - Suigintou to Shinku, after her stating that father brought her back * "Of course you're not. I am the perfect doll, the one who will become Alice." - After Megu says she isn't perfect like Suigintou * "Shinku... Father always told me that... that I could be... I could be Alice someday, too. Even with my body, I could become... Alice. ... I'm sorry... Megu." - Suigintou's last words, Rozen Maiden Träumend - Episode 12 Weapons and Skills : With her arrow-like feathers, she can conjure up a shield, a large sword, or even twin black dragon heads. Suigintou can also create destructive blue flames as a last resort in battle. Suigintou's varied abilities, particularly when combined with her savagely cunning nature, make her one of the strongest players in the Alice Game. After she absorbed Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica, Suigintou was able to use Souseiseki's Gardener Shears. However, when Suigintou lost her Rosa Mystica to Barasuishou, Souseiseki's came out as well. At the end of Träumend, when Suigintou regained her Rosa Mystica, it is unclear if she regained Souseiseki's as well. References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Dolls Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Träumend Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre Characters